


Script

by ExtraVictory



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraVictory/pseuds/ExtraVictory
Summary: He reached a hand across to take her forehead, for a temperature reading; probably without even realizing that as a result of their proximity... "Oh, You're burning up." She groaned, bright red. "I don't have a fever, you're just oblivious." Okabe x Kurisu





	Script

**Ex-V: Please Enjoy!**

"Are...Are you okay, Christina?"

Makise Kurisu was not okay. She shook her head twice, blinked, but...

Okabe Rintaro was glowing. Still. "I'm...uh, yeah." She managed.

He reached a hand across to seize her forehead for a temperature reading, probably without realizing that as a result of their proximity...

"Oh, You're burning up."

She groaned, bright red. "I don't have a fever, you're just oblivious."

He seemed to consider that for a moment while she rubbed her eyes listlessly. No use, no matter what she did, the glow wouldn't fade from around him. "Hey, Okabe..." She sighed. "Can you take me to the Hospital?"

He sniffed. "Exactly."

"Try not to feel too self-satisfied..."

"That's a lot to ask. Vindication is sweet..."

-(At the Hosptial)-

"What seems to be the problem, miss?" A kindly Young Doctor offered, rubbing his knuckles pleasantly.

Kurisu took a deep breath, bracing for bad news. A brain tumor, maybe. Myopia. "My...Friend won't stop glowing."

Okabe looked around briefly, as if debating whether or not she meant him.

The doctor stared across at her for a moment, then glanced at him, chuckling. "Your...friend? Are you sure?"

"Am I sure he's glowing?" Kurisu couldn't keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Are you sure he's just your friend."

"Oh." She Flushed bright red, and dropped her eyes immediately to the floor. Okabe Coughed nervously from somewhere next to her.

"Uh, Kinda..." She was distinctly aware of sounding incredibly unsure.

Well, so much for being able to look anyone in the room in the face ever again.

"Ah." The Doctor seemed incredibly amused. "Well, It's my professional opinion that this is a psychological problem."

She glanced halfway back up at the doctor, deciding to simply pretend Okabe wasn't in the room and/or never existed. "It's a mental illness?"

"It's all in your head, yes."

There was a brief moment of silence. "How do I...What can I do?"

Cackling, the doctor jotted down a few notes on a prescription pad. "You can have that young man, Okabe was it? Fill this script for you."

"It's Hououin Kyouma, however-" Okabe began, eyebrow raised. "What sort of Prescription...?"

She peered over, curious, as the doctor tore the script off and handed it to him.

_Doctor's Orders_

_The D_

_Take Twice Daily for Ten days_

_Refill as Needed._

 

**Ex-V; thank you for your time!**

**Hope you digg it, Let me know~**

**If you're interested, you can also find my Youtube channel under the name "Extra Victory", I'd love to see you there, too <3**

 


End file.
